


morituro

by viscrael



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: (adj.): of someone who is next or destined to die

 
Do you like pineapples?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written anything in this format and i struggled for many days over whether or not i Liked that i wrote it in this format but i figured not many ppl r gonna read this so i may as well upload it anyway
> 
> i rlly liked 91 days and it didnt hit me until i finished the last ep just how tragic it was so i had to write s/t
> 
> this is super short and also barely makes sense pls excuse

15\. Do you like the ocean?

 

5\. Got a smoke?

You pull a pack out of your pocket with little comment. He asks if you have a lighter too. You bring that out before the question’s even done leaving his mouth. He can still taste the words by the time you’re holding it out to him.

Thanks, he says.

You know who this is. He doesn’t introduce himself; you think about the car bouncing down the road as you fled, crammed in such a small space with strangers. Strangers but for Corteo.

You think about the letter in your pocket.

Aren’t you going to smoke? He asks.

You stick a cigarette in your mouth and hope he doesn’t notice how your hands shake as you light it.

 

1\. Your mother brushes your little brother’s hair. She says, remember to take care of yourself. He looks at her with the widest, bluest eyes in the universe and asks won’t you be here to take care of me? She says, of course I will. I’ll always be here. When she looks up, she meets your eye. It’s meant for you too.

 

11\. A body, slumped against his chair: your hand shakes. Your hand has never shaken when shooting before. You have only ever been certain, been clear in your intent, you know what you need to do. But today it shakes. He looks at you. He smiles, says, it’s okay. You mouth something.

Did you leave the safety on?

 

9\. Have you ever been shot?

Of course.

You know what it feels like then.

Of course.

Press it to your cheek.

Keep the safety off.

 

2\. You are not afraid of closets, or basements, or wardrobes. You are not afraid of looking through cracks, darkness surrounding you but for the small light of a beacon: not a beacon. Something coming for you.

You are not afraid of these things. But you take care not to check.

 

4\. Ichor? No, ambrosia. No, the taste isn’t left over. Don’t you want to make some money? He says, I need to. He wants to go to college. Don’t you want to make some money? I need your help. We’re brothers, aren’t we?

 

6\. It’s messy. Everything’s messy. But then—you knew that already, didn’t you?

 

13\. Do you regret what happened?

No, you say, and you think it’s the truth. No, you don’t regret it. You want it again, like another smoke.

Nero hands you a lighter.

 

7\. Do you plan on getting out of this alive? Once everything is over and done with, once you’ve gotten your revenge, once you’ve fulfilled your reason for living?

Corteo falls silent when you don’t answer.

 

10\. Do you like pineapples?

 

8\. Nero, you say. He turns around. Slings an arm over your shoulder. He’s always doing that: trusting you, acting like you’re friends, showing affection towards others with too much contact. This should be a good thing. You’re getting what you want. Baby steps, you think.

Which one was he, you wonder? Could you get him to tell you, if you played your cards right? Get him to admit to his crime before he meets his end?

His arm is still around your shoulder. He smells like cigarette smoke. But you think you do too.

 

17\. Do you plan on getting out of this alive?

No, no, you never did. When does it end?

 

12\. This is wrong. You don’t say this out loud because you can’t, but you think it, and in your head you wonder what the response would be. Is it? Of course it is. I think it’s natural.

No, no, that’s not what you meant. That’s not what’s wrong about it.

You can’t tell Nero that. You don’t want to. You want to forget, but you keep having the thought: this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong. And yet you keep moving.

 

14\. Why didn’t you just kill me then?

 

3\. Corteo says, we’re brothers now.

You still remember the shots ringing in your ear, singing past you as they missed, bouncing in the space behind you. You left footprints in the snow. To you, they will be there forever.

You don’t come back to the that house. He says, you and me, we’re brothers now.

 

16\. I can never tell what you’re thinking, Nero tells you. You only look at him because you know he will continue, regardless of your response. He gets out from underneath the covers. It’s too hot for bedsheets; he says, you’ve got that look about you. I can never tell what you’re thinking. Sometimes I can’t even tell if you’re alive or dead.

Can’t you? you say then. He looks at you and sees that you’re smiling, sort of. Only the smallest upturn of your lips. You’ve never smiled when in bed with him before. He notices.

 

18\. You don’t need a reason to live. Just live.

 


End file.
